


ELEVATOR

by MissWolfinger



Series: Undersell [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alex is a sweet boy, He sucks hard for the money, Love in an Elevator, M/M, More tags to come., UNDERSELL, selling sex, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWolfinger/pseuds/MissWolfinger
Summary: Stretch is feeling worked to the bone and has unfortunately booked himself solid. Hopefully, he can power through his last client of the day.





	1. A Vague Participant

“And the view of the lake here is so cool. The humans running the retreat said that most people don’t swim in it in October since the water is _really_ cold, but Creampuff and I jumped right in. But not before making a bet with some of the guys – the ones I told you about earlier. I bet them 100 dollars that we could jump in the lake and stay in for ten minutes straight. Of course, the humans thought I was trying to trick them, so they turned to some of the other monsters that were in the room and asked if monsters could feel cold. They told the humans of course monsters could feel cold and that was all it took for the humans to agree to the bet! Mwehehe! Creampuff and I are now both 50 bucks richer!”

Stretch took another drag of his cigarette as his little brother continued, hoping Blue wouldn’t catch on to the habit he was supposed to have quit.

He was also _not_ allowed to smoke in the breakroom at work, but he really needed one and didn’t have the energy to go outside. 

“Those humans didn’t know that we’ve faced MUCH colder temperatures back at home in Snowdin! Everyone was really impressed when the timer reached ten minutes and the two of just slowly made our way back to shore. Mwehehe! But of course, I _always_ impress, don’t I Papy? 

“sure do, bro” 

“And now everyone is relaxing in the common area before dinner. The more I think about it the more I see that this lodge would be great for setting up lots of puzzles; each room could be a different type of challenge. It could even serve as a…” 

Stretch didn’t intend to tune out his brother. He really was happy Blue was enjoying himself with Creampuff on their workplace-retreat-training-whatever it was. And it was overwhelming nice to hear from him; to have audible proof that he was ok. It was just that no matter how hard Stretch tried to always be present, always be tuned into the moment; years of imprisonment and nihilism had left their marks on his souls. When it came to life, he was a vague participant, through and through.

It was like Strecth was stuck in a broken elevator. His life felt frozen; the buttons not working, and the doors won’t open. He was trapped in a vessel with so much potential to move up but remained forever stuck. 

His Bosses had suggested the training as a way for Blue to blow off some steam and for Creampuff to build up his resume and confidence. If the Bosses knew anything (and it seemed they knew a lot) it was how to keep their employees happy and well utilized. The two very excitable skeletons practically jumped out of their metaphorical skin at the opportunity for a road trip and the chance to make some new friends. 

Secretly, Stretch was less than thrilled. This was the first time since coming to this world, and really, _ever_ that Stretch and Blue had been separated for any real amount of time. And with their shared condo now empty in his brother’s absence, Stretch had learned the hard way that he might have a touch of separation anxiety. One of the by-products being that he wasn’t sleeping well. After that first night alone he had since spent every night over at Comic’s place. Stretch had his suspicions that Comic was desperate for the company too. 

“PAPYRUS?!”

His brother's loud voice snapped him back to attention. 

“yeah?”

“Were you listening to me? I said Cream puff and I decided to spend one extra day out here. We’ll leave the Lodge on Sunday, but we’re going to take a more scenic way back. One of the monsters here told us about a hot spring that’s only a little bit of a detour from the way home. That’ll put us back in the city Monday evening. We’ve already okayed with the Bosses.”

Well damn.

“that’s great to hear. i’m glad you two are having fun. does comic know?”

Or am _i_ going to have to be the one to tell him I’m crashing over for one more night and why?

“Yeah, I think they’re talking now. Will you be ok for one more night? I mean, I’m sure you’re living it up without me there.”

“of course i’ll be ok. you just focus on enjoying yourself. 

“Already done that in spades!” 

Part of Stretch wanted to demand that his brother come home on time. He’d offer to take him to that stupid hot spring thing another time if it was that important. They could go together even. But that’s not who Stretch wanted to be. “hey…. sans?”

“Yes Papy?”

“…. be safe.”

“I’m always safe! But thank you. I love you.”

Stretch sighed. “love ya too, bro.”

Stretch started down at his phone, unmoving and just watched as the screen turned to black after Blue ended the call. He felt miserable to hear that his brother would be away for an extra day, but there was no chance what so ever he would ruin his mini vacation. His brother had seemed more and more high strung lately. Usually his excessive training regime (turns out you can just go to junkyards to suplex old cars. Who knew?) helped to burn off steam, but lately, he had seemed alarmingly restless.

Stretch was trying to throw himself into his work even more now in his brother’s absence to distract himself. He really did love his job; some days it was hard to believe he got paid to have sex. 

But he still worried, constantly. What if Sans was in trouble? Even his shortcuts wouldn’t be enough to help him if he didn’t know immediately if there was a problem. His brother could end up dust in the wind and Stretch would be powerless to stop it…

“fuck… I need a drink…”

“you and me both ashtray. Howzit goin?”

Stretch coked an eye to the side to find Red had come into the break room and began making a pot of coffee. He gave a wave of his hand in response, pocketing his phone with the other. 

“oh, ya know. living the dream.”

“you fucking said it, buddy. the gal this afternoon was awesome. brand new client. she’s not exclusive either. i can slip her your info if you’d like.” 

Stretch just shrugged. He wouldn’t turn away new clients if asked, but he wasn’t actively seeking to fill the roster. The Bosses and Rhythm did just fine keeping them all booked. 

“i’m good. thanks though.” 

“Oh Stretch! I didn’t know you were here. This is perfect!” Sugar came in the break room and moved around the chesterfield to face Stretch. “Your client Alex just called, and-” Sugar paused and sniffed at the air. Stretch had since dropped the finished cigarette in a pop can on the coffee table but was hoping the smell would have cleared before anyone noticed. “Seriously Red! You know the rules. NO smoking in the break room! Honestly, the smells seeps into everything!” 

“hey. i didn’t do shit! why they hell’d ya assume i’m at fault?” 

Stretch couldn’t contain his laughter. “come on red, best to just admit it.”

“fuck you, carrot top.” Red growled and flipped him off for good measure.

“For Pete’s sake Red, language.” Sugar crossed his arms and huffed. “I’ll drop it, but just please go outside next time.”

Red was glaring daggers at Stretch. Presumably, the only reason he wasn’t outing Stretch for the offence was that Red had indeed been guilty of hot boxing the breakroom last night before dousing the room with a floral spray to cover his tracks. Stretch may or may not have been present for that shindig. 

“Moving on, Stretch, Alex called and said that he wanted to replace his vacuum tomorrow. I know it’s a bit last minute, but he’d like it to be his birthday gift to himself. I haven’t confirmed anything in the system yet, but I placed the time on hold in your calendar. It would be tomorrow at 6 pm. So, how about it?”

Stretch just shrugged. “sure, why not. alex is cool. tips well too.” By his own doing, Stretch’s schedule on Friday was already packed. It was a great way to exhaust himself so thoroughly that he’d hopefully have no trouble falling asleep.

“Excellent! I’ll call him back right away and let him know the good news.” Sugar turned to Red who was now pouring a mug full of coffee. “And Red, how did you like the cheesecake I brought in this week? “

“Fan-fucking-tastic Sugar. You never fail to impress.” Red took his coffee and sat down on the love seat opposite of Stretch. He propped his feet up on the table and gave Sugar a thumbs-up. It was no secret Sugar loved receiving praise, but when it came to his baking, any praise was always genuine.

Sugar shook his head. “Feet of the table. Come now Red, can you at least _try_ to act professionally when you’re on the clock?” Sugar huffed before turning to head back to the front room of the store. 

“more like on the on _cock_ , am i right stretch?

Stretch just snickered. “someone is coming off a bit cocky, eh?”

“say, did sugar seem a bit _stiff_ to you?”

“i think he’s just tired of your _dicking_ around.” 

“yeah, he probably feels a bit _shafted_. 

Smiling, Stretch reluctantly pulled himself off the loveseat, grabbing his orange suit jacket of the backrest. There will always be a place in his heart for doing sweet fuck all, but this was his life now. “gotta take off. have a job in twenty. be seeing you around” Stretch began walking towards the back door. 

From behind him, Red called out. “hey. how’r ya holding up? ya doing ok stretch?”

Stretch just gave a lazy salute as he walked out the back door into the alleyway. He was fine. For the most part. Just going through the motions; the one thing he’s good at.

Work the next day was hard. No pun intended. Stretches’ soul felt miserable. He missed his brother, he slept like shit and the long work week was finally catching up to him. Each job he had was harder and harder to get through. 

Stretch saw now that booking himself solid wasn’t such a great idea. While he put effort into keeping each client that day happy, this was the first time he didn’t fully enjoy it. That’s not to say their company wasn’t appreciated to some degree, or that the sex didn’t feel good. It just felt like it was all a dream. It didn’t feel real and every part of his mind and body felt heavy and clouded due to his exhaustion. 

It was long into the afternoon when Stretch started to worry about his performance for his last client that day. The fatigue he felt would surely make a for a bad time for Alex, and it was his _birthday_ no less. 

Stretch decided to see if anyone was available to take on Alex’s appointment. A move he felt shitty about, but Stretch _really_ wasn’t feeling in the right space physically or mentally. All the hope he had for finding a replacement died with his last life-line call to Axe. His appearance and demeanour could be quite off putting which is why Axe was the last person Stretch was going to call. Reluctantly Stretch dial his number. He picked up in the fifth ring. 

“hello?” 

“hey axe,”

“oh, hey stretch.”

“listen, i’m gonna just cut straight to the chase. i could use a favour. i have a client later this evening and i don’t think i’ll be able to keep it together for him. i feel bad, but i’ve been running on empty as it is, and I still have a full afternoon. i could really use your help.”

Stretch heard Axe groan into the receiver. 

“yeah i get it, but i can’t help ya. i took the rest of the day off for a reason. i’m busy.”

“busy? what the hell with? i can see your calendar dude. you had _one_ client today. and that’s long since passed. please axe, i swear i’ll owe you one.” Stretch could tell he was fighting a losing battle; Axe did not sound pleased.

“technically it’s none of your business. there must be someone else who can take that client today.”

“i’ve called everybody else man, no one is available.”

“i don’t know what to tell ya ashtray. maybe you can offer him some kind of future deal for having to cancel. i’m sure he’d like that better than a stand in.”

“the bosses would be pissed. you know the rules on cancelling.” 

Axe’s tone changed as he chuckled, “well buddy, what is your brother doing today? he’s a talker, maybe he can find another way to keep his mouth busy?” 

Stretch had to fight off the urge to throw his phone against the nearby brick wall after he disconnected the call. He was pissed, and Axe was a great place to channel that anger, because _fuck him_. But Stretch knew that wasn’t fair. It was his own damn fault that he over worked himself today. Rhythm had even warned about it. 

Stretch sighed, running his palms down his face. 

“just fake it ‘till ya make it and let the sun set on another day.” A glance at his watch revealed the time to be half-past three. He only had three more clients today, but that small number felt daunting. 

His magic was starting to feel depleted from shortcutting all over the city to make it to each client on time. And while he normally had a commendable amount of stamina, today he felt utterly spent. Defeated, Stretch set off to the next house just a (thankfully) short walk away. He had made his bed; now he had to lay in it. 

“time to see if i can fuck myself to death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> There will be more reader insert stories to come, but for now, if you're a subby boy named Alex (and even if you aren't) I hope you get some enjoyment out of this story.
> 
> And feel free to tell me what you think or who you would like to see more of!


	2. An Excessively Willing Participant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch digs deep and finds it in himself to give Alex a very memorable birthday.

It was long since dark by the time Stretch was scheduled to be at Alex’s apartment. He lived a 20-minute car ride from Vaccumm up on the 11th floor. Ascending 11 flights of stairs was not high on Stretch's priorities so he always took his short cut safely from a back alley to the rooftop stairwell. That way he only had two flights to descend. Minimum effort. Always. 

It was also a better alternative than taking the elevator up. Elevators made him feel trapped, likening them to something of a metal coffin. Even though he couldn’t physically get stuck (he’d just shortcut out) they made him uncomfortable to be in. Not to mention the potential awkwardness of a shared ride.

Stretch knew he only had one more shortcut left in him and would have to take an Uber back to Comic’s place. Once safely tucked away in a back alley Stretch sidestepped towards the brick wall and appeared by the fire escape of Alex’s apartment. He then walked over to room 1108 and gave five loud knocks in the door. He could hear the muffled sound of feet stomping on carpet and a voice shouting that they would be right there.

The door opened to reveal a shy, damp looking human wearing baggy maroon sweat pants and a black tank top. He must have just come out of the shower Stretch mused to himself. 

“Hey Stretch, come in!” Alex swung the door open and made room for Stretch and then closed it behind the monster. “I’m glad you could come. I’m sorry this was so last minute. I really wasn’t planning anything, but then the idea just came to mind and I thought hey, maybe Stretch is free.”

“s’all good. i‘m touched you’d even want to spend your birthday with me. i figured you’d be out on the town, ya know?” As per their usual routine, Stretch removed his shoes then took a seat on the chesterfield and opened his arms, inviting Alex to sit in his lap. He didn’t hesitate. 

“Yeah, about that. Would you be up for something special tonight?”

Stretch pulled Alex tighter into his lap and began stroking his midriff with his long thumbs. “whatcha have in mind babe?” Stretch leaned forward to tug off Alex’s collar with his teeth. The collars snaps made an audible _click_ before it fell on to the cushions beside them. “it looks great on you, but i want it out of the way.” Stretch started to kiss and lick Alex’s neck, hands moving down to gently massage his protruding hip bones. 

Alex softly mewled and circled his hips, grinding into Stretch’s lap. “Do you remember what we talked about last time? When you asked about some of my fantasies?”

Stretch smiled. “you mean the stuff about you being a filthy pervert, and wanting me to fuck you in public where we could get caught?” Stretch was only teasing of course but he knew he’d get a nice reaction from him.

Alex nodded his head and gave a small sigh as Stretch moved his hands to squeeze his thighs. 

Exhibitionism really wasn’t Stretch’s thing. It involved too many variables. And while it’s his job to indulge his clients, the risk of getting caught brought serious repercussions. There existed plenty of easy, safer ways to feed into the kink, but all of those required a bit of planning. And tonight, was not the night that the tall skeleton would be pulling out all the stops. Stretch licked again at the curve of Alex’s neck before whispering, “oh? do you get off on that thought? the world seeing your naked body pressed against the glass of some high-rise, your legs shaking as i fuck you until you forget what day you were born?”

The question, of course, was rhetorical. Stretch already knew his answer. Alex was a sub through and through. Alex never instigated, never took charge, and always went along with what Stretch wanted, and this suited him just fine. 

While standard practice dictated that all work-related activities happen in the client’s homes, some exceptions could be made for places still deemed safe and secure; like hotels or cabins. 

“Yes.” Alex answered as he dug his hips harder into Stretch’s lap. Even though Stretch couldn’t see his face he would bet that the boy’s eyes were rolling up towards and his was tongue lolling out. 

Stretch thought for a moment, an amusing place occurring to him shortly after. Truthfully they could have done it tonight if Stretch had any capability of shortcutting again. Which he very much didn’t. “do you have any ideas?”

Alex laughed and glanced over his shoulder. “Nah. I’m not very imaginative. Which is why I always let you take the wheel.”

“mmm. i’d love to take you to the christian radio billboard just north of the city.” Stretch started to play with the drawstrings of Alex’s sweat pants. “we’d climb up and then i’d bend you over and fuck you as we watch all the cars drive by. anybody that bothered to look back would get a nice surprise.

Alex’s low moaning immediately turned into laughter. “No! Not 98.6 Amen Radio! You heathen!” 

“oh yes babe, you’d be singing _my_ praises by the time i’d be done with you.”

“You’re ridiculous Stretch. You know heaven wouldn’t have us after that right?”

Stretch just shrugged against Alex’s back. “i get the feeling there’s no booze or cigarettes in heaven. hard pass for me. i’ll take my chances in hell.”

“Seriously, as much fun as that sounds, outdoor sex at this time of year? It’s minus 10 degrees right now. And then there is the client agreement. I signed the contract stating no sex in public, and I get why.” Alex began to scratch lightly at Stretches knees. “I just wanted a change of pace, you know? But not one that would jeopardize you or your job.” Alex sighed. “I’m just being silly. And it’s not like I want you to fuck me in the middle of a crowded mall. I- uh. Forget it. I’m happy enough just to have you here to spend time with tonight.”

Stretch nipped lightly on Alex’s shoulder and began to palm at the bulge that had long since hardened; pre-come already forming a dark wet patch.

Alex’s voice wavered ever so slightly as he began bucking his hips upwards into Stretch’s hands to create more friction. “You can just give me the sex equivalent of the birthday bumps.”

“and what would that be?”

“I dunno, spanking?”

Stretch chuckled. “come on, that’s boring. besides, i do that even when it’s not your birthday.” 

“Seriously dude, I’m just happy you’re here. I didn’t want to be alone all night.”

Immediately Stretch felt bad about his prior attempts to bail on Alex tonight. Now that he was here Stretch was happy he didn’t succeed. Despite how tired he still felt, and the dull ache that thrummed in his bones that usually occurred when he spent almost all his available magic, he was having fun. He genuinely liked Alex. The casual conversation, relaxing together; his night went in a calm direction that Stretch was grateful for. 

“i’m happy too, babe. you’re great to hang out with and the best way to end my night”

Alex reluctantly stood up; whining at the removal of Stretch’s touch. “I bet you say that to _all the boys_. Still, it doesn’t make it any less nice to hear.” Alex spun around then dropped to his knees, parting Stretches legs to either side of him. “I’ll happily blow you; one minute for each year of my life so far?”

Stretch laughed and gave Alex a sly grin. “what a rip off! that’s not even half an hour.” Feigning offense, Stretch crossed his arms and moved his legs around Alex and brought them up on the cushions. “what kind of crummy birthday blow job is this?”

Alex stuck out his tongue and pushed Stretch into the chesterfield. “One minute shy of half an hour is a ripoff?” There was a huge smile on his face, revealing that small gap in between is front teeth that Stretch thought looked adorable on him. “And technically, _you_ should be blowing _me_ for 29 minutes.”

Stretch dropped his grin, face turning serious and leaned forward, inches from Alex’s face. “is that what you want babe?”

Alex sputtered at the sudden change in Stretch’s demeanor. “Well, I don’t think I could last that long.” 

“me neither, but let’s say we try?” Stretch stood up from the chesterfield and signaled to Alex to sit down. He looked timid, not usually on the receiving end of oral, much rather preferring to give it. Stretch knelt in front of Alex and wrapped his phalanges around the waist of his sweat pants and tugged them down past his hips and down his legs. Once his pants were off Stretch was free to caress Alex’s legs unhindered. He places a soft kiss on each knee as his hands slowly roamed up to his thighs; closer and closer to his cock.

Alex squirmed and grabbed at Stretch’s shoulders, looking down at Stretch with hopeful eyes. “Stretch, can I please wear it?”

“we’re a little bit past that, aren’t we babe? you’re already rock hard.” Again, Stretch crept his hands up higher, closer, but not quite there. 

“Please!” Alex whined. “I want the pressure.” 

The way Alex sounded when he begged, Stretch knew he’d give in every time. With an exaggerated sigh and dramatic slump of his shoulders Stretch conceded. “i can’t say no to you on your birthday. just hold on for one sec.” Stretch leaned forward, grabbing the fabric of Alex’s shirt in his teeth and pulled it upwards, encouraging Alex to remove the garment. “how do we want to do this? 29 minutes is quite a while. do you want me to edge you, making sure you last the whole length of time? or do we just go until you come, let you rest and keep going again?

Alex pondered, lips quivering in anticipation for a specific kind of touch that Stretch close to, but not yet delivering. 

“Definitely the first one. I have a hell of a refractory time. I want this to last.”

“alright then. lets’ get started. i’m going to put it on now.” Stretch focused what little magic he had left to spend and with a wave of his hand around Alex’s cock (that was all for show) pooled his magic around Alex’s balls, then coxed it to solidify and form a snug-fitting cock ring. 

The sudden pressure made him squeeze his eyes shut and cry out. “Ahhh! Thank you.”

Stretch felt good seeing Alex start to fall apart before he really did anything. Stretch checked the time on the wall clock and then formed his tongue, licking a slowly up from the base of Alex’s cock to the head; his phalanges gently rubbing circles onto Alex’s legs as he did so.  
Alex bucked his hips forward and Stretch took the invitation to take the entire length in his mouth. Skeleton’s had no gag reflex (much to Alex’s and most of his clients’ jealousy) and it was easy and relatively effortless to make the magic in his mouth act as a vacuum of sorts to mimic a sucking pressure. 

“Mmm that feels so, so good.”

Stretch continued bobbing his head; alternating between slow, hard sucks and shallow fast-paced ones. Due to the faint glow of the cock ring and the orange-tinged drool that Stretch was not bothering to swallow, Alex’s cock took on a slight orange hue. It wasn’t long before Alex had stopped moving his hips and his body began tensing up as his fingers dug into the chesterfield cushions. 

Stretch recognized the signs and pulled his head back and let Alex’s cock fall from his mouth with a lewd, wet popping sound. One hand moved from Alex’s leg to cup and play with his balls; his thumb lightly rubbing circles on the sensitive flesh and he brought the quivering mess of a human back from the edge of climax. Alex winced, but Stretch knew it wasn’t in pain.

“I was s-so close.”

“i know babe, don’t worry. after all the failed orgasms you’re about to have, i’ll save the best one for last.” Stretch shot Alex a lazy wink and gave the glistening cock before him a few soft strokes with his hand. “clock’s tickin; back to work.” 

The blowjob resumed but at a slower pace. This time Stretch favored to rock on his knees giving a more back and forth friction as opposed to up and down; his summoned tongue licking circles around the head of Alex’s cock. Stretch glanced at the clock up on the wall. He still had 22 minutes to go. 

_Perfect._

Stretch was starting to think he really did have a bit of a sadistic streak. There was something incredibly satisfying about denying Alex release for so long, then finally allowing his orgasm to be drawn out from slow, soft, deliberate strokes. The 29-minute time frame had long since been thrown out the window and Stretch was content to just relax and enjoy himself. He was no longer feeling sorry for himself and forgot all about the thrum in his bones from his near depleted magic. The tall skeleton realized this was the first time since his brother left on that trip that he felt happy. 

“Mmm… Best. Birthday. Ever. Stretch, I can’t feel my legs.”

“heh. you’re welcome babe.

Alex motioned to lean his head onto Stretch’s shoulder but due to the height difference, his head rested against his arm instead. “Do you have anyone else scheduled tonight?”

“no, you’re the last stop.” Stretched freed his arm from under Alex and wrapped it around his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

“So, do you want to stick around for a bit? I know the job is over, but if you wanted to, we could just cuddle or hang out and watch something? If not I totally get it. When you came in, uh...” Alex trailed of as he scrunched up his nose; deliberating on how to phrase his thoughts. “I didn’t want to say anything, but when you came in you looked pretty bad. I didn’t even know skeletons could have bags under their eyes. If you want to head out and get somewhat is probably much-needed rest, that’s fine with me.”

Stretch was surprised to find himself not jumping at the chance to leave. Alex, ever the understanding, sweet shy boy, just gave him the easiest out. And he wasn’t wrong about Stretch desperately needing rest. But Stretch found himself unwilling to part from Alex just yet. It was his birthday. He wanted to make it special. He just wasn’t sure how. 

….. Aside from the blowjob that is. 

Alex continued. “And at least the walk out of the apartment will be easier than the walk getting up here. I’m so sorry you had to climb all those stairs. The damn elevator has been out for over a week. I’ve never even _seen_ the repairman. It’s freaking crazy. And do you have any idea how much money elevator repair workers make? It’s ridiculous. They don’t even have to work year-” 

Alex continued to ramble on his elevator tangent, oblivious to the fact that Stretch was no longer paying attention. A plan had begun to form in his mind the moment Alex mentioned a broken elevator. Exhaustion be damned, he was excited about this. And the tall skeleton doesn’t really do excited. Unless it involves his brother or honey. Stretch leaned forward, fishing his phone out of his back pocket and began typing a message in the Vaccumm group chat. 

*: Is anybody still at the shop?

*: I could really use a monster candy if someone has one to spare. There weren’t any in the breakroom when I was last there.

 **Boss:** we’re out? 

**Boss:** i can be there in a flash. i’ll drop some off. 

*: thanks. i’ll be by later.

During the brief text conversation Stretch noticed that Black’s name popped up as writing and then deleting a response a few times. He paid it no mind. 

“Stretch? Everything ok?” Alex’s brows were furrowed in concern. 

“yeah, everything is fine. sorry ‘bout that. i just had to sort something out real quick.” Stretch turned in his seat to face Alex. “are you feeling up to a little adventure tonight? i’ve got an idea, but it involves an uber ride.”

“Adventure? What are you scheming?” 

“come with me and you’ll find out.”

Alex laughed. “Do I need to bring anything? A compass? Matches? Four days’ rations?”

Stretch reached over to retrieve the previously discarded collar, twirling it with a flick of his wrist. “just this.” Stretch dropped the collar in Alex’s hand and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “i’m leaving the ball gag here on good faith that you can keep that little mouth of yours shut.”

~~~

Alex was giddy the entire ride over to Vaccumm. About halfway there he started to play his own form of 20 questions to guess what Stretch’s big plan was.

“Are we going to raise the dead?”

“no.”

“Are we going somewhere wet?”

“no.”

“Is it a place I’ve been to before?”

“yes.”

“Progress! Hmm..”

The uber rounded the last street corner and pulled up outside Vaccumm. The driver, a short man with grey hair turned in his seat to face the couple in the back. “Alright friends, your total comes to $15.75.”

Stretch discreetly pulled out a twenty from his phone’s dimension box and handed it over quickly. Stretch was eager to leave the cramped confines of the vehicle. 

“keep the change, my man.”

“Cheers. Have a good night.” The driver waved as they both exited the car. 

Alex poked his head back in before closing the door. “Thank you!” As the car pulled away Alex looked up, aware of his surrounding for the first time since they left his apartment. “Oh, my god Stretch! You bought me to the Cum Factory?!” 

“the fuck?” Stretch looked up. The large neon V and A were out on the Vaccumm sign. He placed a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter while he proceeded to unlock the front door. “that’s right. i know you’ve always wanted to go.”

Alex was rubbing his arms for warmth. It was a particularly chilly night. “What could we possibly have to do here?”

When Stretch stepped inside he expected to hear the ring of the building security system prompting him to disarm the alarm but it was quiet when he and Alex entered. 

“can you wait here a second? i’m just running to the backroom for something and we’ll get to it shortly.”

Alex nodded in confirmation and began to wander about the storefront. “Sure thing.”

Stretch wasted no time heading to the break room and looked on the coffee table. There in the bright red bowl was a replenished supply of monster candy. Stretch grabbed two from the bowl and popped them in his mouth. Immediately his head felt clearer and the feeling of his magic pulsing through his bones subsided. Thinking about Alex he grabbed one more candy for the road, fully intent on giving it to him to try later. 

When Stretch returned he held out his hands to Alex who didn’t even hesitate to clasp hands and entwine their fingers. “So, I have zero clue what’s going on.”

Stretch leaned down to nuzzle to top of Alex’s head. “so, first things first. i’m not disclosing anything about our travels from here on out. all your questions will stay as questions. promise?”

Alex looked confused but nodded in agreement. 

“alright. close your eyes for me and take a deep breath. this is going to feel strange.”

When Stretch heard Alex’s deep breath he walked them through a shortcut to the Vaccumm offices a few floors up. He felt Alex’s balance waver as their feet found purchase on solid ground and tightened his grip on the boy to keep him steady. 

Alex blinked hard a few times, leaning into Stretch’s body while looking around. His questions came rushing out in a torrent of excitement. “Where the hell are we? A box? What is this place? Also, fuck you for making me promise that. You pull out some wicked magic moves and I can’t even ask how? Or why? Mostly where. But also, what? What is this place?”

Stretch just chuckled, fully anticipating this exact reaction. Stretch cupped Alex’s chin and leaned in close. “i can’t actually fuck you in a _really_ public place. too much liability. but i can fuck you in the vaccumm offices. where there still exists the possibility of getting caught.”

“Holy shit are you kidding me right now? That’s amazing! But first can you tell me WHAT here is?”

Stretch grinned and looked up at the large opening about ten feet above the; it was letting a small amount of light. “fourth-floor offices, but we’re in the broken elevator shaft specifically.”

Alex laughed. “This is crazy. Don’t get me wrong. I’m so game. I’m just a bit confused as to why here and not on your desk of something.”

Stretch swayed side to side slightly as he hooked his phalanges in the waistline of Alex’s pants and gave a soft tug down. “ _bare_ with me here. i’m running on very little sleep and my bro isn’t around to tell me when my great ideas are not in fact great ideas. you were talking about your busted elevator, which made me think of _our_ busted elevator. and then i remembered you went to that aerosmith concert last month, which got me thinking about that song ‘the other side’, which i find super amusing. and _then_ i thought, hey, this is actually, physically do able, _should_ be safe, and it is _slightly_ sort of public in a way, but not really. and _lastly_ i thought it would make for a good birthday story.”

Alex laughed. Hard. “You’re a pretty big dork when you’re tired. Seriously dude, this is super sweet. How could I say no?” Alex shimmied his hips, letting the already loosed fabric fall around his legs before stepping out of it. The moment Alex tilted his head up Stretch met his mouth in a needy kiss. 

Stretch was relieved to find that summoning his magic to make a solid tongue didn’t feel nearly as arduous has it had been at the apartment. Stretch broke away to pepper kisses from Alex’s cheek down to his neck then nipped at his shoulder. “i want you to strip for me, babe. if someone were to find us, i want them to see all of you.” 

Alex fumbled a little with his coat’s zipper but wasted no time shrugging out of it before lifting his arms up above his head. Stretch grabbed at the hem of this shirt and tugged the fabric up and off before leaning down to lightly roll one of Alex’s nipples between his teeth. Alex whined and arched his back, pushing his chest forward. 

“Harder, please.”

Stretch obliged, biting down firmly on his hardened nipple as his hands moved down to palm Alex’s hardened cock; starting out with slow, steady upward strokes. Stretch pulled his head back and dropped to his knees, grabbing the waistband of Alex’s underwear in his teeth and pulling them down. Alex dutifully stepped out of them before Stretch stood up to grab his shoulder. 

“turn and brace yourself along the wall,” Stretch commanded as he began to unzip his own pants. 

Alex took a few steps back before turning to face the wall of the elevator shaft; hands planted squarely along the wall, waist bent and stance winded. He gave his ass a little wiggle which Stretch greatly appreciated. “It’s too bad you always get the butt end of a job.”

Stretch chuckled, appreciating that Alex remembered his love of puns. “you _butt_ er believe it, babe. now.” Stretch took his stance behind Alex, hands resting on either side of his hips. “i’m gonna start out slow, but the more noise you make the harder i’m gonna go, ok? and that might draw some attention.” Truthfully Stretch knew there would be no one at the office this late, but a little imagination could make a fantasy go a long way, and he was going to milk it for all it was worth. 

“and i want your eyes focused up there. where someone could happen upon us at any moment. where anyone can see what a needy little fuck you are.” Stretch wrapped one arm around Alex’s waist and began pumping up and down the length of his cock. On each downward stroke, Stretch grazed his thumb over the head, smearing pre-come that had begun to form. “how shocked would they be to see you? to see how good you are at taking my cock? do you think they’d watch, or run?”

Alex’s head was drawn back; his breathing growing louder. He loved hearing dirty talk as much as Stretch loved dishing it. He positioned himself at Alex’s entrance, pushing ever so slightly against him. Stretch kept his magic from fully solidifying, allowing Alex to take him without the lube Stretch forgot to bring. Alex moaned loudly. “Please, please fuck me. I want it so bad.”

Stretch seated himself further as Alex bucked his hips against him, pushing his remaining length inside. “fuck, babe. you’re so tight. my magic isn’t even solid yet. part of me gonna feel bad for wrecking your poor little body.” Stretch began thrusting a steady rhythm, slowly willing his cock to fully form, easing Alex into it. Alex repaid him in breathy, mumbled gibberish which slowly turned into louder incoherent cries of delight. 

Stretch, through the hazy veneer of bliss, thought to himself that while he often felt trapped in life, _this_ is a place he wouldn’t mind being trapped in more often. Stretch bent forward, nuzzling the back of Alex’s head. “Happy birthday, babe.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Blacks POV_

Black had never envied his brother’s ability to teleport more in his life than he did in this very moment. His place of work (admittedly filthy in nature), was now further besmirched forever. 

Was nothing on this pathetic surface sacred? 

Black often stayed at the office late to enjoy some quiet solitude away from his brother (especially these days) before walking home. But now he couldn’t even enjoy that. That degenerate Stretch brought what was probably one of his clients to the office to fuck them, well, senseless probably. 

Whoever he had in the elevator shaft with him was babbling incoherently like an idiot. 

*: Mutt, come pick me up from the office. NOW.

Papyrus: I thought you were mad at me.

*: I’m always fucking mad at you. What is your point? 

Papyrus: You said you didn’t want to see me until I changed my attitude, and I can promise you I have done no such thing. 

*: JUST COME GET ME!

Black groaned as he set his head down on his desk, awaiting his brother’s arrival. The broken elevator that was once a source of pride was now a shitty reminder of how fucked up this universe was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends and thank you for taking the time to read through ELEVATOR!  
> If there is a skeleton(s) you'd like to see more of in the Undersell world, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> You are also welcome to join or Undertrash discord server and scream about your favourite skeleton there!  
> Minors and adults are welcome, but there are rules to follow.   
> We can't let you heathen get away with _all_ the anarchy. 
> 
> [Buy Your Vacuum Here.](https://discordapp.com/invite/bEnJ4Z)


End file.
